Genius + New Partner = New Wife = New Kids
on a nice Saturday, a female kezwick was out doing whatever. she acted more like a boy considering she likes nintendo video games and she wrestles . she has a brother whom she likes to wrestle with which they don't fight. EVERYone thinks she's a boy when she wears a baseball cap with a skull on it. today, she was out marking her territory to tell others that this is her house. her name is Sonata. Sonata was then kidnapped by some badguys. it was DOOM. they were after her randsom. Sonata loves to invent like Kezwick. she was rich, and she can also fight, so they bagged her. they then threw her in a cage. they also thought she was a boy and thought her brother was the musical one because Sonata played in the syphony many times and they were loved by the audience. T.U.F.F. was on their way because Sonata's brother, Ludwig, ran straight to their vehicle thought to have got hit by the mobile running in front of it. he informed them that some bad guys have kidnapped his sister. Sonata's P.O.V. Kitty: uh oh! is he dead? Dudley: i don't think so... Ludwig: *gets up quickly* help! help! my sister's been kidnapped! Kitty: we're on it! *back at DOOM* Me: hey, rat! you've got the wrong female! well, technically, the right one, but you're mistaking me for my brother because we're TWINS! Snaptrap: what do you mean'' female''? Me: DUDE! i'm a female! Snaptrap: *snatches cap off revealing my long hair* you're not a...girl...*stares at me looking stupidly wrong* Me: idiot! *puts hair in ponytail* Ollie: boss, she's a girl! Me: and in case you idiots didn't know, i'm the musical genius! and PUT MY CAP BACK! Snaptrap: *puts cap back scared* Me: now, that's better. Larry: so, you are the musical one. Me: DUH! just then, a cat burst down the door. and a white dog freed me. they beat up the rat throwing him in the prison truck when it drove away. they took me back to T.U.F.F. showing me around. they found out i love inventions, so they decided to recruit me and pair me up with Kezwick. lucky for him, i was of his species. my brother had greeted my already when i first arrived. i was kinda nervous. it was hard being a kezwick. ya squirt ink when startled and shoot barbed quills when ya hiccup. i met him in his lab. Me: um, hi. Kezwick: hi. who are you? Me: i'm Sonata Kezwick. who are you? Kezwick: i'm Kezwick, the suh-suh-scientist of this agency. Me: i am a musician. i play the world's most famous symphony. Kezwick: what do you play? Me: i can play every instrument known to man, but i play the trombone in the orchestra. *plays the short title screen tune from Donkey Kong* Kezwick: nice! Me: thanks. my next one will be the Super Mario theme. *plays Super Mario* Kezwick: i've heard of Super m-muh-muh-Mario myself. Me: i can also play moonlight sonata, turkish march, and little fugue. Kezwick: that's nice. i've invented a color-changing mood ring for you. Me: thanks. i love it! we stare at each other lovingly for a moment. then, we got to work. soon, next week we confessed our love for each other and became boyfriend and girlfriend. Kezwick's P.O.V. We worked together like no ordinary pair. soon, we decided to get married. a monthe later, i was standing at the alter with my sister, brother in law, mom, and dad. when the wedding started, i was kinda n-n-n-nervous. Preacher: Kezwick, do you take Sonata to be your wife? Me: i d-duh-do. Preacher: and Sonata, do you take Kezwick to be your husband? Sonata: i do. Preacher: i now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride! and they kissed. Kezwick and Sonata had the reception and went on a honeymoon in Japan watching sumo wrestlers while they eat. 2 months later, they decided to have a kid, so they have done it while they were in bed and Sonata found out she was pregnent the next day. 4 months later, they had a baby shower at T.U.F.F. and she had moodswings and cravings the next 2 months. Sonata's P.O.V. Me: i feel like eating meatloaf for lunch. Kezwick: that's funny. we had meatloaf the other nuh-night. you must have cravings. Me: it's true. *crying* Kezwick: what's wrong? Me: i don't even know why i'm crying. Kezwick: moodswings? Me: yeah. *changes to happy* Kezwick: anyway, m-m-meatloaf was for dinner the other day. Me: oh. can we have it again? Kezwick: well, another night won't hurt. *3 months later* i was scared. i could have the baby any day now. Kezwick stayed by my side and comforted me. i was so nervous, i wet myself a little. kinda like that time a cat scared me and made me wet myself when i was a kezwick pup. i was at T.U.F.F. talking with Kitty right now. i went into labor soon. Kitty: so how is your baby doing? Me: it just kicked. Kitty: it's nice to know that he or she is going to be okay. Me: *yelps like a puppy* YIP! i think the baby is coming! Kitty: it is? we better get to the hospital. Me: i don't think we can get to the hospital in time! i can feel it coming NOW! Chief: agents, get her in the T.U.F.F. operating room! Me: who's gonna deliver my baby!? Chief: oh right. who in here is a doctor? Kezwick: i can help. Kitty: but you're not a doctor. Dudley: you're a scientist. Kezwick: i know! i know! but i may be able to huh-huh-help! Chief: okay. *in the operating room* Me: *pushes* this really hurts! Kezwick: you're okay, Sonata. Kitty: Dudley and i came to help too. Me: can someone just hurry up and help!? sorry, sorry! just in A LOT of pain! Kitty: we've gotta help her! Dudley, do you want to pull? Dudley: sure! Kezwick will see if it's a girl or boy. Kitty: i'll comfort her along with Kezwick. Me: *pushes and screams a little (not loud)* Kitty: you're going to be okay. Kezwick: i've always have been by your side, and i will never leave it! Me: thanks, Kezwick! ow! *pushes* Dudley: *pulls* Me: ouch! Dudley: uh oh! am i hurting you!? Me: no. ow, contraction pain! it's the birth, DUH! Dudley: *pulls harder* Me: *pushes harder and pushes the baby out* Kezwick takes the baby and analyzes it to make sure it's breathing and found out it was a girl, but i'm not through. i have another one coming! i was STILL in a lot of pain, and i screamed a little bit. Me: ow! *breathing* Kezwick: *gives the girl to Kitty* i'll pull this one. Me: *pushes the baby out and screams a little* Kezwick: *pulls the second baby out* Kitty: awww! what is it? Kezwick: it's a boy! Kitty: awww! Dudley: awww! Kezwick: *gives Dudley the boy* Dudley: he's handsome! they give the babies back to me and i kiss them. Kezwick and i go home with the babies and put them in a cradel for the night. we got in the bed and fell asleep cuddled up to each other. *3 years later* in the morning, the kids were ready to head to T.U.F.F. along with their mommy and daddy. Kezwick and Sonata's daughter was named Rhapsody and their son was named Kezwick Jr. Their daughter was nervous about metting the T.U.F.F. Agents because they were new. She inherited Kezwick's stutter and nervousness, but Kezwick Jr. didn't. the kids were at T.U.F.F. Kitty and Dudley came to greet them. Rhapsody: nervously Kezwick Jr.: hi, Kitty. Rhapsody: um, hi. Kitty: hi. are you feeling okay? Kezwick Jr.: she's nervous. Kitty: oh. what's your name? Kezwick Jr.: i'm Kezwick Jr. and this is Rhapsody. Kitty: she seems a little afraid. Kezwick Jr.: yeah. she's alway nervous. maybe you can comfort her. Kitty: okay. Dudley: can i play with Kezwick Jr.? Kitty: you have to ask Kezwick first. Dudley: okay. for Kezwick's lab Kitty: hey, Rhapsody.i've heard that you're a little nervous. Rhapsody: yeah, i g-get n-n-nervous ar-round new p-p-people. Kitty: relax, Rhapsody. it's okay. Rhapsody: i mean if i get too nervous i might wet myself and-*urinates* sorry. Kitty: it's okay, Rhapsody. i help you clean that up, and get you a piece of candy. would you like that? Rhapsody: yes. i love candy. Kitty: come on. i have jaw-breakers. which one do you want? Rhapsody: i like banana. Kitty: here you go. her a piece feeling better now? Rhapsody: yeah. thanks. Kezwick Jr.: over Dudley is cool! he taught me how to balance a treat on my nose and how to spin spinning tops. a treat on his nose Rhapsody: i'm not nervous anymore. Kitty made me feel better. Kezwick Jr.: up a pepper shaker balances it on his nose ah... ha... achoo! Kitty: bless you. are you alright? Kezwick Jr.: *sniff* yeah. Kitty: do you need some tissue? Kezwick Jr.: no thanks. Rhapsody: Kitty is great. she has candy! Kitty: do you want one too, Kezwick Jr.? Kezwick Jr.: yes, please? Kitty gives him a green jaw-breaker and the kids head on back to their parents' lab. they tell their parents that they've met the other agents and have befriended them. Rhapsody and Kezwick Jr.: Mommy, Daddy! we made friends with the other agents! Kitty and Dudley are great! Kezwick: they are also my best friends! we went through to much before i met your mother. Sonata: before we got married, his friends saved me from the bad guys. Kezwick Jr.: cool! Rhapsody: yeah. cool! later on, Kitty and Kezwick were talking in the break room while the kids were asleep a bed that Kezwick made in the break room for naps. soon, he heard a piercing scream. Rhapsody: AAAAAAAAH! Kezwick Jr.: agh! Rhapsody, what's with that loud noise!? Kezwick: Rhapsody, are you okay? Kitty: what's wrong? Rhapsody: streaming from eyes i-...i had a terrible dream! *sniff* Sonata: what's wrong, Rhapsody? in Kezwick: her the daughter Rhapsody: it was too terrible! *cries* i d-d-don't want to talk about it! Sonata: awww! it's okay, Rhapsody. it was only a dream. Kezwick: it's gonna be okay, sweetie. his daughter softly Rhapsody: *sniffles* Sonata: her back softly Rhapsody: *sniff* runs a little Kitty: the little girl's nose there, there, Rhapsody. just tell us what happened. Rhapsody: *sneezes* Kitty: oh, bless you. Rhapsody's nose Rhapsody: *sniffles* i-in my dream, the world was r-r-ruined, and the bad guys k-k-killed you, and i had to run for m-m-my life before th-th-they blasted me. *cries* Kezwick: aww. it was just a dream. we're all fine. as long as the world has T.U.F.F. Agents, there's nothing to worry about. Kitty: T.U.F.F. is all over the world. there's the british undercover fighting force also called B.U.F.F., there's the russian undercover fighting florce also known as R.U.F.F., and there are many others. the world is perfectly safe. Rhapsody: *sniffle* you-*sniffle* think *hic* so? *sniffle* Sonata: her back softly we know so. Rhapsody: *sniff* okay. Sonata: do you want to watch a little tv? Rhapsody: sure. Kezwick Jr.: *yawns* up what did i miss? Kezwick: nothing. your sister just had a bad dream. Kezwick Jr.: oh. Kitty: care to join your sister for a little tv while your mommy and daddy works? Kezwick Jr.: eh...sure, whatevs. the two watch tv while the agents work. when the evening came, they decided to ride the monotrail home. Sonata noticed something wrong with Kezwick and his son. Sonata: are you okay? Kezwick: not really. i'm prone to muh-muh-motion sickness, and my son seemed to have inherited the sickness. a little it's possible that he is prone to motion sickness, too. Kezwick Jr.: dry-heaves Sonata: poor babies. when they got to their stop, Sonata helped both of them in the house. she offer to rub both their tummies to help them feel better. Sonata: want me to rub your tummy? it'll help you feel better. Kezwick Jr.: i think so. Kezwick: me too. Sonata: okay. anything to make my poor babies feel better. Sonata rubs their tummies for a few minutes til they feel a little better while watching some cartoons. soon, it was bed time, and everyone was sleepy. Kezwick and Sonata read their offspring a bedtime story, and the kids drifted off to sleep. the two soon crawled under the covers, cuddled, made a little love, and fell asleep cuddling each other.